The Master Hitokiri Thief and the Fallen Princess
by Kitsune Dark Flame
Summary: Several years have passed,Yoko made a terrible mistake long ago,in the Reikai they know it;then after Yoko and Hiei met again with an strange youkai of their past a series of events will happened... ?OCC(who's OCC? don't know smirks) R & R please! and tru
1. The Prophecy

Konnichiwa! This fic will be really interesting,trust me!

Let's go!

**The Master Hitokiri Thief and the Fallen Princess...**

Chapter 1:The Prophecy

**_Flashback_** (**? POV**)

He was cover in blood,breathing hard.His katana was broken in two pieces.The look in his face was of dissapointment,sadness,deception and ...

He couldn't belive either that what those monks told him was happening,but how?;no,that's not the question,the question is: **why?** I look at him,with composure,didn't care that he was about to die,neither that the prophecy was...

"Please don't,you can't do that!"

"I don't recieve orders!" I yelled with anger to that pityful woman

"My daughter!Noooooooooo,please I'm beging you!"

#sword strike#

**_End flashback_**

It was a beautiful day,the cherry blosoms were falling so pretty and delicate like grits of cotton.

She was admiring the scenery of that shiny day. 'It's comfortable here' she was thinking pleased with the landscape.The way to the school was pretty indeed.

"Hikaru!"

"Huh? oh hi Katsumi!"Hikaru Fujimaki turned around and greeted her friend Katsumi

Her friend Katsumi,a 9th grader girl,black and long hair and pretty blue eyes.She had the shape of girl,but was mature.Katsumi is a normal school girl.

Hikaru in the other hand is not a student,she works in the school,unlike her friend Katsumi.Hikaru's age is unknown,she is tall,slender but in good shape,she always do a martial arts' training all the afternoons in her master Katsumoto's shrine:Sukiya Temple,a martial arts and swordsmanship school.Hikaru posseses the dragon's heaven sword,an strange and old japanese katana,Katsumoto is like a father to her'cuz he took carer of her a long time ago...

"You look happy today Hikaru"

"You think so?"She ask her friend smiling,but without looking at her because she was still admiring the scenery of the way to Sukiya Temple.

"Aha,anyways,are you going to enter to that tournament?"Katsumi ask Hikaru playfuly runing around her

"I dunno,maybe I will,but I'm not quite sure about it"This time Hikaru took a position like if she was thinking hardly,looking at the floor

"The hottest guy in Meiou high will enter,without forgetting that jerk of Urameshi,it will be interesting,fun and a challenge of course"

"Hottest guy? Who is he?"Hikaru ask her interested in the guy Katsumi mentioned

"You don't know him!"#surprised# She gave a glare look to Hikaru,just because she don't know the hottest guy in Meiou High

"Nope,afarid not but you said he is a hottie,don't ya?"#smirks# 'I would like to know him,mmm...I'll ask her later'

"Yes he is,why?"Katsumi smiled at Hikaru

"Dummie,u know why I ask"

"Oh yeah,you always fell for pretty guys"

Hikaru is the type of 'girl' who always fell for the pretty and kawaii boys,she grow cold hearted.Is a person who doesn't develope feelings for anyone,she is sellfish,full of vengeance,hatred,anger...

Normally she take care of her things,her businesses.In other words she is the type of person who don't care of anyone and thinks just by herself,like if she were the only thing important.But somehow she became to be a different person,since she took care of that little runt,Reiji.

While doing her businesses she found him,completely alone.The poor little child is five years old and is an orphan.Hikaru doesn't have parents either,so she decided to take care of him like a big sis.The whelp have make her change a little bit,but she just can't forget that easily why she is like she is.

The girls were near the school,just a few blocks lefts and then someone was calling her name,she turn around to see..."Hikaru!"

"Who's he!"Katsumi ask her while Hikaru tryied to hurried the walk

"Dammit all!" For the look on Hikaru's face and the way she trying to avoid what was happening it looks like that she don't want that the guy who call her be there

"Hey who is that hottie Hikaru?"

"My boyfriend"She told in a funy tone...

"WHAT!"Katsumi stop sharply with her mouth completely open

#laughs# "I'm kidding,he is a friend,and is from...um..."

"Spit it out!"Katsumi hold Hikaru and didn't let her go off'til she told from where was that guy

#simulated cough# "...you know"Hikaru tryied to get off

"No,it can't **BE!** Are you crazy!"Katsumi almost make Hikaru to went straight to the floor

"Hey take it easy,would ya!"

"Hey baby!"That guy could catch up with Hikaru

"Hi! what are you doing here?"Hikaru greet him clenching her teeth

"Aren't you glad to see me?"He ask by the way Hikaru greet him

"Of course I am,but you are supposed to be in..."She was annoyed a bit by his presence

"I know,but it's been difficult.I came to warned you Hikaru...Oops!"He put his hands in his mouth,like if he did say something he shouldn't

#confused# "Warned her!" Katsumi look both of'em really confused

"Huh?Who are you!"He put his hands down wondering who was that girl

"Oops,I forget about it,she is my friend: Katsumi"

"Pleased to meet you...um..."Katsumi shook his hand

"My name is Akira Hamagushi,pleased to meet you Miss Katsumi"

Hikaru's friend was tall,atlethic and a really gorgeous 'young man',what else a girl can ask?He is complete,with those pretty eyes of his,it was an strange color,similar to honey,but beautiful indeed.You can feel it right into the bones when he look at you straight in the eyes,at least that's what Katsumi feel.It's kinda difficult to understand why he is not Hikaru's boyfriend,but that's another story...

**_Flashback_** (3rd person)

_The Five Souls Prophecy:(**The Ruler's Soul Book**)_

_The child of five souls will born,will have the elements by it's domain._

_Is suposed to be a great ruler,but in this child's heart will grow the _

_darkness.**Fire**,**Air**,**Thunder**,**Earth**and **Water**are the youkai's _

_strenght;hatred,vengeance and anger will make it powerful,the _

_worst feelings will act as a spiritual shield in the master's heart._

_But,this cursed,this spell can be broken..._

"That's an unreaveled secret that the_ master _will have to discover by itself,but maybe it won't be broken because of the darkness in the _youkai's _heart,still, the other one will..." That were Monk Danjuro's last words,he died in the instant,he was agonizing because of the death blow the _master _gave him.

_The prophecy is about to happened,and the most important secret it has to be discover by the one with the marks,is an unreaveled secret that only one person can discover..._

_**End flashback**_

Meanwhile in Sarayashiki Junior High...

"Hey Urameshi!"

"What's up Kwabara?"

"Did you hear that downtown will be a martial arts tournament?"Kwabara was excited because downtown in Master Katsumoto's shrine:Sukiya Temple will take place the contest

"Yeah! That will be fantastic,I'm gonna enter,how'bout ya?"An excited Yusuke ask Kwabara,he was celebrating for the tournament

"Of course I will too,let's go for Kurama and tell him"Kwabara suggested

"Ok,let's go for Hiei too"Yusuke added giving some punches and kicks in the air

"Yusuke!"Keiko was calling out him

"What happened Keiko?"

"I just want to remind you to go tonight at the arcade,remember what Master Miroku told you"

"Ok,I'll be there,see ya later"He and Kwabara went off straight to Meiou High

Leave a review at least,PLEASE!

Sayonara!


	2. Tournament's Preparation

_Konnichiwa!_

_I hope you'll enjoy_

**The Master Hitokiri Thief and the Fallen Princess**

Chapter 2:Tournament's Preparation

**Kurama's POV**

"Mr.Minamino"Huh? I turned around,Mr.Shinimori wa behind me

"Yes sir?"I ask politely to my math teacher

"Someone is looking for y ou outside"

"Who is it?"

"Two boys from Sarayashiki Junior High"

"Ok,thanks for the advice"I went out,I wonder why Yusuke and Kwabara are here.And I can sense Hiei too

Mmmm,that scent is sweet.I love the school's garden,it has all types of flowers,and the most I like:the roses.They grow pretty and delicate.Red,white and pink,oh,I can't forget the cherry blosoms trees.The little petals of the flowers are more delicate and when the air comes,the cherry blosoms feel like tiny soft grits,like the snow they fall.This beautiful scene,when the flowers fall is lovely.I like to enjoy it.

"Hey you!"

"Huh?"That's Yusuke,he is impatient,too impatient

"Where in hell were you Kurama!"

"Yeah,how much were you doing Kurama?"

"I was admiring the landscape Kwabara"

"Hn"Oh! I was right,Hiei is here too.Now I'm concern,is difficult to see this three together,except when we have a case to solve

"What is it?"I asked concern

"Don't worry Kurama,we just want to know if you are going to enter the tournament'cuz we are"

"Oh! I see,well,I'm not quite sure,I think not"

It was time go,but sometimes I like to stay a little bit longer to do my school stuff.Well I think a bit of rest won't harm.

I took my way home with the guys.This is kinda annoying,because Kwabara and Hiei are almost all the time fighting and Yusuke with that bad temperament of his make it worst.

'You know?'

'What is it Yoko?'

'I think I smell something'

'What?'

'A woman,I wonder if it is a hottie'

#smiles# 'At least you don't annoyed me like these three,not at all that is'

'Glad to hear that'

And like always Yoko was right,it wasn't a woman at all,but a girl appear.She was in the same street that we were.If I'm not mistaken I think I know her,yes! I know who she is.Is Katsumi from Sukiya Junior High School,the director is a man known as Katsumoto.He has a shrine: Sukiya Temple,is a school too,a martial arts and swordsmanship school.

She is 15 years old,has a long blak hair and pretty blue eyes.I don't like her but maybe Yoko will.For him,she will be a hottie,she is a pretty girl,but is not my type.

I didn't noticed that Hiei was gone,but Kwabara and Yusuke still here with me.Strangely this two are too quite,maybe because Katsumi is walking toward us.

'She really is pretty,but not as hot as I thought'

'Yoko,don't be mean,she is just a 15 years old school girl'

Yoko and me were talking,in a way the others couldn't hear us.In my mind that is.I'm glad Yoko didn't start with the same when he sees a good looking woman.

#sighs# Finally I'm here in my home,is not a mansion,but is a comfortable place to be.In the back I have my own garden with roses,and all sort of plants I like.Is kinda forbbiden,is like a sacred place to me,I care too much about it.My mum like it as well and she respects that I don't like people sneaking around it,of course my mother can be around it whenever she wants.Well,I think now I can rest a little.

"See you tomorrow guys"

"Bye Kurama"Yusuke and Kwabara went off to their homes,in their own ways

Before entering my house I stop right a step in the door,admiring the dusk.It was like someone was painting the sky in different colors:yellow,orange,red and gold, suddenly dark spots were appearing,with tiny shiny lights.And the most beautiful,shiny and brilliant circle of all was appearing at the top.

'You can be such a poetic man sometimes Kurama!'

#smiles# "I'm not different to the other man"I said in a loud voice to Yoko,but other person did hear me too

"Oh yes you are!"

"Huh? Mum?"

"My son,you are unique,you are a young gentleman like no other.Different but I still love you my sweetheart"

"Thanks mum,I love you too,let's go inside"I enter the house with my mother that was smiling at me.

I never thought that I was going to be capable of loving,but now I feel like a human...

_**At the next day...**_

_**(3rd person)**_

It was a shiny and beautiful day at Sukiya Temple "Hikaru!"

"..."

"It's already morning! Wake up girl!"Master Katsumoto,Hikaru's sensei and the man who is like a father to her was trying to wake her

"..."

"I mean it missy! Ok,here you go!"

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH DAMMIT! THAT'S COLD!**"Katsumoto finally woke her using cold water,actually it was almost frozen

#laughs# "Finally! you are awake Hikaru"

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY! YOU GAVE ME A BATH IN MY BED WHILE I WAS SLEEPING WITH FROZE WATER! IT'S UNFAIR!"

"There you have a good lesson my dear apprentice,you know you have things to do today I'd tell you yesterday,didn't I?"

#growls# "YES YOU DID! hmp!"Hikaru replied clenching her teeth madly

"Well now go get a bath"#joker laugh#

"Hmp..."She stand up angry and went to the bathroom,frozen

A while later...#telephone ringing# "Hello!"Hikaru answer her cel phone

"Hi Hikaru!"

"Oh! I'm glad you call me'cuz I need a hand here,can you come Katsumi?"

"I think so,ok I'll go.What are you doing?"

"I'm decorating for the tournament,and I can't do it alone,besides for the worst Katsumoto told me that tonight some of the competitors and all people that want to enter the contest are coming,so he need the place ready for that.I'll be thankful to you,see ya later k?"

"Ok,see ya in a while"

Hikaru was cleaning the big room were the tournament is going to take place,it was huge.She had to organize the chairs and tables for tonight and the ones that will be use for the tournament.Of course she had to organize as well Katsumoto's and her training stuff'cuz he wanted to test a few competitors and show some good skills.

He also wanted to give them an introduction.

Gladly Katsumi show up to help Hikaru on the tournament's preparation and for tonight's meeting with the competitors.

The temple training ground was going to be use as well at the tournament and Katsumoto will show it today.All the school's students will be here'cuz they are important members in Sukiya Junior High School and at Sukiya Temple,that is right there after the beautiful garden at the back of the school.

Today it was a pretty day and the sun was shiny and bright in the sky.It was a shame for Hikaru not see how beautiful was the day,she was busy decorating the field and the training ground(that was outside),this one was use to train swordsmanship,the one inside was use for martial arts.

Hikaru spent all day cleaning and decorating with her friend Katsumi,and for the last thing before preparing herself for tonight she did her usual training with the sword and as a martial artist.When that was done she prepare herself for tonight's meeting,Katsumi was going to be there too...

_Phew! Sorry,but I've been busy lately so it was hard to update it_

_But you had it! So let me know if you did like it_

_Please review_


	3. Tonight's Meeting

_HELLO! HOW ARE YOU TODAY?_

_I hope fine,well,enjoy this!_

**The Master Hitokiri Thief and the Fallen Princess**

Chapter 3:Tonight's Meeting

Damn,if I keep with this life,I'm gonna kill myself.

Geez,I thought I was a goner...but,that's in the past now.'Maybe is in the past,but it can't be forget...'

#mutterings#

"Phew!...AAAAAAAAAAH!" Poor Katsumi yell...I'm sorry for her is just that...

"DAMMIT ALL!" I gave a powerful punch right in the wall,with no bad intentions I scared Katsumi

"HIKARU!"She look mad at me for that

"Oops,sorry kid,I'm not feeling ok..."

"Oh! are you sick or something,because now that you mention it you look pale today"She look me worried

"Is nothing serious,trust me..."#smiles# "Oh well! Wait for me here k,I'm gonna take a bath,is almost time"

"Ok"Katsumi accepted smiling back at me,#sighs# Glad she stop asking if I was ok...

WOW! How beautiful look the dusk! Mmmmm...I can see little shiny spots appearing in the sky,soon the blue robe will appear with the huge brilliant circle and the tiny light spots like soft grits.

Anyways,I'll better hurry up,is almost time for the tournament's competitors to show up."That makes me wonder...WHAT IN HELL I'M GONNA WEAR!"

"Good question my apprentice" Oh no,DAMMIT! I bet he will make me wear a kimono,and just how much I hate to..

#simulated smiles# "So,what you suggested Master?"

#smiles# "Here,use this"

#surprised# "Huh!" You know what? I think I'm gonna faint right now,I thought he was going to give me a damn kimono,but insteed he gave me new clothes...

"Is a gift for you my daughter,I took care of you since you were little,after..."He was feeling sad,I know it,his face tells it,his eyes tell me too much

"Hush,don't tell it,it's ok...Arigato Master "#bows# I get away after I thank him,he has been gentle and kind with me,since that happened...

He gave me a shirt,similar to those I use for training,but different.Is a V'neck blouse,that is supposed to be tied on the back of the neck'cuz is neckline,and is kinda short,just the way I like'em,it shows my navel.I'm not the type of girl that likes to use pretty delicate dresses or skirts,I'm feminine of course,but I don't get use to dresses.Thankgoodness he gave me a pair of black jeans too,well not jeans really,this pants are the type that are wide,like some rock stars like to wear,and like to use'em right in my hip.I will wear this new clothes tonight,with my black tennis,that had thin white lines on the sides.

#sighs# I'll better get ready,is almost time "Dammit! I always do the same thing!" Oh shit! Master gave me a present,but he gave me the clothes like twenty minutes ago,damn! next time I'll try not to stay watching the sun getting away to see the moon almost rising.

#smirks# Ooh! this feels good,but I have to hurry up and get dressed,I can hear the people outside.

I get dresses,with the clothes my Master gave me.Oh,without forget to put on my favorite gloves,they aren't gloves that cover the whole hand,you know what I mean.And my black tennis with their white thin line on the sides.I wear my earrings,two on each ear and my long blond hair tide up in a ponytail.

I start walking towards the stadium(the martial art's training ground,inside).From here I can hear the people inside,this tournament will have many contestants.

#sighs# I better enter now or Master Katsumoto will kill me if I don't.

Oh no! Here he comes "HIKARU!" Master's voice bellowed down the hollow halls.I winced at the tought of what he was fiercely snarling about... '_Where in hell were you missy?I told you to be prepare before the people arrive.You'll have triple training all the week after the tournament and you have to be on time all the days at 5:00 am"_ I bet he will say that,damn I'm not a kid.So I hope he don't shout me that,I'm not perfect and I...I know I had made many mistakes that...

"You are late Hikaru! I told you..."

"YES! I know what you told me,sorry master.I don't have any excuse,but please don't start with the scolding k?" I told him reluctantly and clenching my teeth,while he was looking at me disappointed and mad.

"Ok,I won't and now that you are here go to open the doors and get to the table over there and help Katsumi,she will take the names of the contestants right on that notebook.You will tell them where they have to sit and where to go after I'll give them the brief history of this temple,the shrine and the schools."

#sighs# "Ok,I'll do it"

I cross the stadium and reach the table where Katsumi was.I opened the doors,and ask the contestants to make a line as a discipline matter,just to have order here.

Almost half of the contestants had enter already.I was asking something to Katsumi,she make an expression telling me that someone was in the door waiting.So I turned around to see a short and spiky haired guy.He is really handsome alright and I think I...DAMMIT!

#surprised# "Hi-Hiei!"

He look at me straight,surprised like I was "Hi-ka-ru,it can't be" He was shocked,and me? I was more than surprised,worst than he was.

"Bloody hell! I can't believe is you Hiei" I was a bit nervous,it's been a while since I saw him.

"I can't believe either that you are here alive Hikaru"

"HIEI!"

"SHORTY"

We heard someone calling him,two boys enter the huge stadium.A tall guy with an Elvis Presley hair style and very ugly and the other wasn't that tall,he had black and short hair,brown orbs for eyes and he wasn't that bad.But the one Hikaru thought it was cute and gorgeous was the fire youkai shrimp, Hiei.

Those two guys that were calling out his name look at us with a face that told me that were thinking something not good.

"Oooo!Hiei is busy Kwabara"The black haired one look at Hiei with a wicked smile

"Yeah,I think so Urameshi"The ugly one said laughing,like if he were trying to bother Hiei

"Well,yeah,he is busy you jerks!" I shouted to them seriously "Are this two bakas friends of yours?" I ask Hiei changing my voice tone,to show those idiots not to act like kids and to leave Hiei alone

"HEY! Who are you calling a JERK!"

"At you two,Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kwabara I presume of Sarayashiki Junior High,right?"

#confused# "And how you know?" Both of them asked at the same time

"Because someone told me"

"Who!" The haired black boy,Yusuke I think;demanded

"A friend of mine,Katsumi who study in Meiou High"

"..."Nor Yusuke or Kwabara could say anything,besides I noticed that Hiei gave them a glare,telling them '_Just replied once more to her and you'll die in the instant_'

#growls# They;Kwabara and Yusuke had an annoyed expression.With that expression the walk along with Hiei to the seats I told them to.

For a half and hour we were doing the same thing,after the last two contestants,other of the apprentices close the doors and Master ask me to help Katsumi with the other girls(that are just 10,apart from me) apprentices to finish preparing the food's tables.

I heard the doors being opened again,I turn my head to see a boy entering the stadium,but from here I can't see him."AAAAAAAAAAAHH! HOLY SHIT! Damn you kid!"

#laughs# "What a scardycat you are Hikaru" Dammit all,if he weren't a kid five years old ,I swear I'd make him pay but I can't'cuz he is Master's grandson

"Yeah,whatever...now get your tiny ass off of here ok?Get out and take a sit and stay quite for a while'til this celebration ends Reiji,you understand?"

"Aha,ok I'll take a sit and I'll stay quite for a while" Sometimes is annoying but he is a cute and an affectionate runt.

#smiles# "Ok then,go and do what I told you to"

_**3rd Person Fragment**_

"Phew! Sorry to be late"

"Oh! It's nothing my boy,I thought you weren't coming but gladly you are here now,so no worries"Master Katsumoto greeted with a smile the guy Hikaru saw entering the stadium.

"Thanks...Um sorry to ask,but there is a place where I can change my shirt? I was training on the park that's near here and I even forgot to take my clothes with me"

"Ok,wait a here a minute my boy"

Master Katsumoto enter to the room where the girls were preparing the food's tables "Hikaru,my dear apprentice"

"Huh?Yes Master?"She walked towards him

"Do me a favor,please?"

"Tell me and I'll do what I can" She said smiling with an innocent face

He make a gesture to Hikaru to make her follow him.

"Ok my apprentice,the favor I need is that I want you to get this boy to the men's changing room and lend him a new shirt"

"Ok,um follow me please"

"Yes miss"

_**Back to Hikaru's POV**_

I took this guy to the men's changing room and right in front of me he took off his shirt...

For God sake,this guy is DAMN HOT! He is tall,slender but with muscles and he is gorgeous.I've never seen a guy like him,he has a long red hair and a beautiful green emerald diamonds in his face,so beautiful they are and when he look at you it makes you almost fainted

#blushing madly# Well,that's what I felt when he looked at me and when I saw him without his shirt...

"Um,excuse miss I didn't told you who I was"

#dreaming in the cllouds# "..."

"Miss?"

"Huh?...Oops!" #embarassed smiles# "Sorry my mind wasn't here"

#smiles# "Is ok,Miss...?"

"Oh excuse me" #bows# "I'm Hikaru Fujimaki pleased to meet ya"

"I'm Suichi Minamino,the pleasure is mine" He shaked hands with me and then we went off the men's changing room

I told him to get a sit wherever he liked,he sat with Hiei and the two jerks of Sarayashiki Junior High and it seems they know each other.

#blush# Oh! He was...

During all the celebration I felt kinda uncomfortable.I tried not to look,so I helped my Master in all he needed and I even tried to look for something to do.

Dammit since he got here Hiei haven't get off of me his eyes.He has been staring at me doing all sort of moves,if I go there,if I get here,even if I make jibes to Reiji he is looking at me.I wonder how much is he looking at,that's kinda annoying.

Four hours later,all the contestants were getting away'cuz it was time to go.The only ones that are still here are Suichi,Kwabara,Yusuke and Hiei.They all walk towards me while I was admiring the sky tonight.The brilliant moon and the shiny spots that acomppany her all nights.

"Hikaru"I heard Hiei's voice

"Mm?" I looked at him softly,while Reiji was on my back sleeping,I was carrying him.

"It's time for me to go"

"Ok,I'll see you later then"I change my stare to look the moon once more

"We have to talk,I'll come later to discuss that"Soft spoken he was today,to his friends that's strange,I can tell for their expression.The only one who seem to understand was Suichi.

Suichi smile at me and said his good bye,shaking hands with me again and telling that it was a pleasure to met with me.The other two didn't say a word,just a gesture with their hands saying good bye.I did the same smiling at them and when they desappeared I enter to the temple carrying Reiji who was sleeping on my back.I get him to his room and then I went to mine.I change my clothes and then I fell asleep on my soft and comfortable bed,butu before I fell asleep I was thinking about what happened today.

_What do you think of this?I'm not quite sure,but I hope you liked it..._

_So please leave review_


	4. Suki da Yo

I hope you like this one,for all who doesn't know,Suki Da Yo means: "I love You"

Well,enjoy...

**The Master Hitokiri Thief and The Fallen Princess**

Chapter 4:Suki da Yo

At the next day-

#knocks in the door# "Hikaru!" A kid's voice sounded behind the door's log but she didn't hear'cause she was on her room with the radio on and loud music,doing some exercise.

"HIKARU!" Now a man's voice sound along with the kid's like thunder,he was surely mad #door knocked down#

"AAAAAAAAAAhhhhh! DAMMIT WHAT WAS..." #glares# "What in hell you think you're doing **knocking down my DOOR**!" Hikaru scream madly at Master Katsumoto and Reiji

"..." Reiji fell to the ground scared,Master Katsumoto in the other hand just stared at her seriously "WHAT!" By her insolence he stretch his hand and grab her ear,while doing it he grab her out of her room downstairs "Owwwwch! HOLY SHIT! Lemme **GO**!"

Hikaru crashed down to the ground,enough to cause her to cuss over her bruised ear.She sighed with relief as she reasured herself that she wasn't losing it "Dammit! my ear! that HURTS!" She sream furiously right in her master's face,who was bending down looking straight to her eyes

"Don't be ignorant child!"

"CHILD! I'm not a kid dammit,who do u think u are! huh?" She stand up bluntly,her eyes were looking straight to her master's with madness and no fear.Hikaru was breathing hard,clenching her teeth and her fist was too tight,that it was trembling,her cheeks were pink,because she was angry and agitated.

"Show respect to your elders Hikaru! I'm not anybody,I'm your master and a father to you!"

She started to growl like a dog,like a beast does and her eyes stayed almost with a sadness expression,but more,with madness. "I will show my respect'cause I debt many to u,but don't ** EVER AGAIN remind me of that**!" Hikaru clenched her teeth madly "Besides I can do what I want,this is my life and I'm not a kid,I'll show my respect but don't ask more!"

"Ok then,I'll teach you how to respect and follow my orders" Katsumoto shouted to her with a smile "Go to clean up the temple! until you finish you aren't going to eat!" Seriously he didn't look at her,master Katsumoto turned around and get away.Little Reiji was behind a tree looking innocently at Hikaru "Hikaru?" She look behind the cherry blosoms asking with her eye's expression what he wanted "Are you mad at me?"

Hikaru and her master were arguing and out of rage master Katsumoto sends her to clean up all the temple's surroundings,that's why she was acting with furiousity.So furious that little Reiji thought she was mad with him too.

"Why should I?"The cold on her tone voice was creepy,Reiji jump out of his skin;he had never seen her like this "Don't be afraid punk,I know is weird,but don't worry...now I have **many** to do,so get inside k?"

Reiji noded smiling,but a bit scared.She was way too serious and mad,he thought it was better to let her like this,besides he is a kid and doesn't understand many things yet.

Hikaru brought all the cleaning stuff,she changed her cloths to start with her master's 'punishment' for being spoiled with him.For hours she was cleaning,the only rooms missed were Master Katsumoto's room and the training ground,the stadium.She was still mad,really angry and for the worst,it was a hot day and the sun was just starting to get away slowly.By her rage,Hikaru gave a punch to the wall near her,the stadium's wall. "Damn..." She was mumbeling while she fell on her knees to take the towel she throw by accident when she gave the punch to the wall.

"If that's your strongest punch you'll never survive the simplist of work...but then,you are a princess..."

"Huh?" Hikaru turn around,but she didn't saw anyone.But then she look to a tree near there and t here he was...

_**Flashback**_

_#cherry blosoms falling# She was below a huge tree,the petals were falling above her.Her clothes were agitated by the wind around her.All people,all men were admiring at her beauty.She was sit there shy,she didn't dare to look at all those that were looking at her,less to that 'guy' that was looking at her with interest._

_"My sweet child!" Someone call;the shy pretty girl who was sit below a tree stand up and start walking towards an old lady "What's up granny?"_

_The old lady smile at the girl "Come in my daughter,your mother is inside,and your father isn't coming until tonight's meeting with your future husband" _

_"Ok,he was supposed to come tonight,but I think he came earlier"_

_"Who?"_

_"My future husband is here since I sat down that tree granny,but I can't talk to him'cause papa told me not to...mmmm,but he isn't here so,if you excuse me..." The shy sweet young woman get away to the forest near there,she was heading towards the crystal-like river.Her granny look at her a bit concern because even when her father wasn't there she was supposed to be inside or around and she wasn't supposed to see him like most people do when they are a couple,not until their wedding._

_Normally the sky here in Makai is dark,a gray color and the clouds most of the time seem to be heavy,but today it was clear and blue.She sat down above a rock admiring the river and the landscape.Pretty flowers were growing around and the river was that clear,it was almost as if liquidised crystalds flowed smoothly down it's banks._

_"Mmmm...so pretty,and sweet..."_

_"But not as pretty or sweet as you are" She turned around to see a guy hanging on a tree,black clothes and a katana at his belt and he had black and spiky hair._

_Suddenly he jump down,right at her side.He look at her straight with affection and most...with love.She look at him back,blushing a little and trembling a bit because he was walking towards her,an air of charm and misterious debonair surrounded him,making her blush all the more.She move her head aside,to elude his glance but he grab her to him,it was late now,their lips touch softly,transforming into a passionate kiss._

_After a couple of minutes,she was on his arms being embrace by him.She was blushing,and so he was,embracing his lover softly with love.The dusk was turning dark,with tiny shiny lights appearing slowly.The sound of the crystal-like river was flowing like music along with exotic youkai birds around the place.Hikaru's father was coming in two hours since now,so she stand up looking at her lover,Hiei,who remind there below that tree admiring at the beautiful woman that was stand there in front of him."See ya in two hours Hiei" She told him softly and turning around,to go back to the castle._

_Her mother and grandma were outside,and when they spotted Hikaru they both gave her a really furious glance.She smile at them and entered the castle fastly.Hikaru went to her room,she had a bath and after that she get prepare for tonight's dinner with her parents,family,close friends and with her lover._

_At least a few hours passed after the dinner,and there's no sign of Hikaru nor Hiei.Right when the dinner ends,they both were talking and suddenly they desappeared.But as a matter of fact,they are a couple about to get married,in a month.Her parents don't worry that much if she is with him,neither they mind what her daughter is doing with him._

_Somewhere in the castle's basement(one of it's rooms and the most dark)..._

_"Take it..." Hiei had Hikaru against the wall,kinda umfortable'cause he is shorter than her,but he was kissing her passionately and trying to take her clothes off.He didn't even let her a chance to talk. _

_Hiei take her to the floor right to the bed they made with some cloth and pillows,without stop kissing her.He was pressing Hikaru a bit,but she didn't care about it..._

_Soon their clothes were scattered all around the room and they were being passionate one with the other..."I won't take it easy,I love you Hikaru,I want to be with you..."_

_An hour later..._

_Hikaru was being embrace by Hiei,they were breathing hard but both had a smile draw on their faces.They were on the 'bed' involved in their love,giving themselves soft kisses and their naked bodies were warm below the black cape of the fire youkai..._

_**End Flashback**_

"Did the mouse ate your tongue?"

"...Oh,I was thinking..."Hikaru look at Hiei,who was on that tree hanging on like a monkey.Suddenly he jump down and desappeared. "Oo? Where in hell he...AAAaaaaah!"

"Mmmm...it's been long since I smell your sweet scent and feel your body this close" Hikaru started to blush when Hiei went behind her and grab her to him.He embrace Hikaru full of love and smiling(it was more like a smirk).She tried to get away,she step in front of him looking at him seriously "I know it's been long Hiei,but this isn't the time to think in our relation,neither is the place..." Hiei didn't gave her break to finish,he just couldn't resist,he grab her and kiss her with passion.

Hiei didn'teven let her finish with her punishment.Katsumoto was going out of town that day by casualty,so Hiei take advantage of the situation and made her stop her duty at that time.He took Hikaru away,the other students were wondering where she was,the only one who had an idea was little Reiji,who saw Hiei kissing her,but he didn't said anything about it.

The other students look for her in Sukiya's school(Junior High),but they didn't found her there,they go to the stadium to check if she was training there,they also get to the training ground outside and she wasn't there.They search all around the house,but she wasn't on any room(not even in the tiniest space of the house) and for the last time,they decide to check the garden(one of Hikaru's favorite place) and she wasn't there either.Hikaru wasn't in the house,the school,the temple,the shrine and less in all the surroundings...

Hiei took Hikaru to some other place,it was huge.It wasn't a house nor a castle.He took Hikaru to a place that look like a beautiful and huge garden.Tall trees and the most awsome and beautiful were the cherry blosoms;numerous delicate flowers:roses(red,blue,white and the most that attracted Hikaru were the black ones),daisys,orchids in all colors and types and many other flowers;some were strange(never seen) and the colors were awsome.There were other plants,like a mixture of two or more plants making one more beautiful.Fruit trees all around the place and the earth was perfect to grow other stuff.That was a perfect place to live in;a little but delicate fall was between two large rocks and then a river,a crystal-like river were next.Not only the plants,the countless animals that live there were pretty,exotic and interesting.

"AWSOME!" Hikaru run from one side to the other to admire this beautiful place,it was like a garden never seen.The sky was clear and shine,all of this was exciting for Hikaru,it was awsome...Hiei in the other hand didn't admire the landscape,he was admiring at Hikaru.And like if she were a child he took her hand and lead her to a little hut a little far,made with fine wood and it had two tiny windows.They both enter;this place feel warm and misterious,without forgetting that this place is pretty much like the one where they were long time ago(the forest)...

#sighs# I've been working hard,so I hope you like this one...

See ya


	5. Hiei,Hikaru's lover identitie

**Konnichiwa! Here you have it after a long time,sorry**

_I like the way you never sleep  
And the promises you never keep  
I like the way you say hello  
And make it sound like time to go._

I like the scar above your lip  
The way it makes your feelings slip  
But they are never what you feel  
Oh so fake but completely real

Don't you think it's weird?  
Weirder than weird  
That's what you are  
That's what you want out of me  
What I like about you  
Is what you like about me  
Don't you think is weird!  


_I like the rules that don't apply  
I like the good things past you by  
Standing there without a plan  
That's why your such a happy man_

Don't you think it's weird!  
Weirder than weird  
That's what you are  
That's what you want out of me  
What I like about you  
Is what you like about me  
Don't you think it's

1,2,I wanna make some changes  
I wanna my money back  
I wanna start up again  
I wanna talk to strangers  
I wanna be with you  
But i just don't know where and when

That's what you are  
That's what you want out of me  
What I like about you  
Is what you like about me

Don't you think it's weird!  
Weirder than weird  
That's what you are  
That'a what you want out of me

What I like about you  
Is what you like about me  
Don't you think it's weird!

_Hillary Duff - Weird  
_

**The Master Hitokiri Thief and The Fallen Princess**

Chapter 5:Hiei, Hikaru's lover identitie

It was about to rain when Hikaru and Hiei enter the hut. It was warm inside, the rain start to fall softly, the sky became grey...

Hikaru was led by Hiei to a room, it was dark, but a tiny ray of light was inside. "You look beautiful today, like always" Hiei look at her smiling (a bit creepy though, but that's the power of love). "Hiei I..." He took her against the wall and kiss her softly, Hikaru just couldn't talk neither get away. It was way too difficult for her to elude Hiei's kisses or his lovely and warm caress, he was affectionate with her and for Hiei it was more difficult to don't kiss or touch her. He had the desire of have her body close to his, to feel her warmth, her smell...but she didn't let him get more far than that, it was enough the pressure he was provoking on her body and if Hikaru let him, it would be late' cause is not easy to resist that feeling. She wanted, but she can't "...stop it Hiei, please"

Hiei look at her smiling again, he noded' cause he notice that she was feeling a bit uncomfortable. He step aside without moving away his love glance "Why stop?" but, he need to know why he can't make her his woman, why if they love each other that much?

Hikaru didn't look at him "..." She also keep quit for a while, looking outside how the rain was falling softly and then she look straight at Hiei, a bit serious "Since my parents died, I only have one goal: kill the responsible, I want vengeance Hiei and I really want to be with you but..." Hiei knew what she was going to tell him so he hush her with his finger touching her rose lips and softly coming toward and kissing her. Hikaru tried to resist but she couldn't, at this time she was on the bed being passionately kissed by Hiei who was trying to get off of her the clothes she was wearing...

_Hours later..._

#labored breathing#

Outside the hut, the rain had cease and the air was fresh and all around the forest as well. Somehow, thanks to the rain the forest now seems more alive and pretty, but not like...

"You are the most beautiful thing in the whole world Hikaru" Inside of the warmth of the hut, Hiei had Hikaru on his arms, embracing her and giving her soft kisses. She was wide red 'I don't want, I'm not supposed...not now' she was thinking for herself, Hiei look at her with eyes full of love while Hikaru's became glassy "Don't dare to..." She look back at him "Why can't I" she replied back "Because I'll kill you...of love and kisses" Hikaru smile at him and then she was the one who kissed him, with passion.

It was almost night, the dusk was declining and soon tiny spots of light were appearing on the inmense dark blue blanket. The huge bright circle of the night was showing itself little by little, meanwhile Hiei and Hikaru were burning in passion inside the hut.

There they spent the night, at each others side. Two souls being in love, a love capable of erase the rancor, hatred and vengeance.

Is weird the way Hikaru is, she is a cold hearted woman, supposed to be unable of love someone...but she does love him, even whe she is...a cold hearted person, who hates, have kept inside rancor and wants vengeance because at least 50 hundreds ago someone killed her parents in front of her. But she couldn't see the face of the assasin. She haves a scar, not only on her heart, but in her body as well she has a mark, a cross shape scar on her back, not too big though but is something that cannot be erased. Nor her parents death...On her left arm she has a tattoo: a sword being surrounded by little flames of fire that look more like curve lines.

She is a 'rude girl' sometimes, Hikaru's strenght cannot be compare to anyone and even with that attitude of her (that can be worst than Hiei's) she is 'sweet' for others, almost all people that meets with her thinks she is friendly and she really is, she also respect others but have the tendency to be a bit rebel, more often with Master Katsumoto.

Hikaru is a 'lost soul', that's what _he_ said of her before...

_**At the next day...**_

At first time on the morning, Hikaru was back at the temple and thankfuly it was dessert all over the place "#sighs# Ok, I'll get a bath and before the rest of the people here wake up I'll be finishing my work of yesterday, oh! yeah...Master, I have to pick him at the station at noon" She start to make her way in the house when "Hikaru?" She turned around freaken out when she heard that voice from inside the shine "#sweat drops# I-I..." when she opened her eyes to see who was it, she just saw a little boy standing on the entrance and looking at her innocently "REIJI!...#sighs# Dammit kid! you scared me, I thought it was your grandpa (Master Katsumoto)" It was Reiji and it seems that he didn't sleep so well' cause he was waiting for Hikaru but she was back here now.

"Where were you?" He asked nicely, she just smile at him and took Reiji on her arms inside the house. She didn't get off Reiji's room' til he fall asleep, then she went to her room and enter the bathroom.

"Mmmmmm, nice! how good it feels to be clean!" Hikaru shouted for herself, she sat on her desk looking outside the lanscape and start to remember "Why I love you?" She was wondering "What you got that makes me love you that much?..." Last night was beautiful to Hikaru, she spent an awsome time with her lover, she could feel his smell and body after a long time. But what exactly she saw on him? "Mmm, he's rude, mysterious and strange, but I love him and that mystery is the most what attacts me...he's also cute"

"Hikaru!" Some students call her, they heard noises and they noticed that her stuff and all the surroundings were clean "What's up guys?" She went out of her room, the students look at her happy' cause she was alright, of course they don't know where she was but they didn't dare to ask because they know that Hikaru doesn't like

that others bother with her businesses "Not much, is just that we were wondering when Master is coming back"

She lift her eyebrow looking at them suspiciously "He'll be back soon, don't worry about it" She turned around and went downstairs thinking and shivering, it was a bit cold the atmosphere. The rain start to fall again, outside was a dense fog and the air had humid smell. The students were doing their usual stuff and because it was raining and Katsumoto wasn't there they didn't train (had their classes to be precise). Hikaru went outside right to the temple, the house was too noisy for her and she wanted to rest a bit alone.

_"I love you...I need you by my side, only you Hikaru" _She started to blush and a pretty smile was drawed on her face, she was remembering the lovely and sweet words Hiei told her, those weren't the only words' cause he loves her and he is always saying pretty stuff like that "I love you too Hiei, I love u...#sobs#" As the rain started to fall more dense her tears were falling down her cheeks softly "...but I can't, and I really want to..." for some reason Hikaru was feeling sadness, she also was crying with anger. Her eyes turned cold and blue, strangely' cause her eyes are supposed to be like two fire gems when she is herself and as this, her orbs are brown.

Hikaru remain inside the temple' til the rain cease, she went out but didn't enter the house, she stepped below the tree Hiei was the other day. Her expression was of anger more than sadness and she was totally serious, her glance was kinda lost visualizating her old memories, her past. "Hikaru!" A little fellow run up to her "Hey...kid" even her tone voice was sad. There she stayed with Reiji on her arms waiting for the night to come...

After a while she went outside Sukiya's School and Temple leave Reiji at one of the student's care, someone called her outside "Who might be?" She lift her eyebrow' cause she didn't saw anyone. "AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Someone jump behind her "Hey babe!" It was Akira Yamagushi, a good friend of her and hottie one. Hiei is the answer of because Akira and Hikaru aren't dating or anything like it. "Dammit! you scared me Akira!" He smile at her while she yell at him "Sorry Hikaru I didn't meant to" She glared at him and then sighed with relief' cause it wasn't _him_. "I was passing by and I drop in to say hi and to talk to you of u know what"

She noded and let him enter the house, about Master Katsumoto she wasn't worried' cause he talked to her that he was staying on the house of a family member of his and that she has to get him on Meiou High. "So, what is it?" She asked while looking at the dark sky "Daisetsu get out of prison and is looking for you, he wants you dead and he isn't the only one after you, Koenma also wants to find you" They were walking towards the stadium and there they sat on the chairs outside, Hikaru look at Akira smirking "Really? that's interesting u know? #sighs# I don't care Akira, if they want me they'll have to fight for it' cause it won't be easy and I'm not _any_ woman..." Akira look back at her a bit concern, if he was worried why she is feeling so damn calm? "I should know, you're a bit rebel...never mind; that's not all Hikaru" Akira sounded serious and worried, Hikaru look straight at him "Your lover, Hiei, is a Reikai detective Hikaru and there are three more"

"Are you kidding? Hiei can't be..."Hikaru move away her stare, she get a surprised with this, how can her lover be a detective? "Sorry Hikaru, is the info I found" Hikaru just smile at him, there's nothing she can do about it. If Hiei is detective she has to accept that he'll be after her too...

"Well then, I think some of my plans will change a bit' cause I won't risk myself to be capture by them" Hikaru stand up and start walking towards the house living Akira outside the stadium and when she turn back he was gone. "Dammit! They'll pay for this and I promise I won't involve you my friends" She mumble for herself thinking of Akira and Katsumi, and about her past.

"Why you Hiei, how come u are a detective? I don't understand..." She remain outside looking at the moon while the rain started to fall once again "Hiei..."

_**#sighs# Sorry to be late! Gommen Nasai**_

_**Forgive me people, I'm writing two fics at the same time and I'm most of time writing the other one' cause I have a few chappies lefts for it (at least 4-5 more)**_

_**Anyways, hope you liked it...leave a review,please!**_


	6. Suichi Minamino! or I should call u Kura...

**The Master Hitokiri Thief and The Fallen Princess**

* * *

Konnichiwa! Hope u all are alright,enjoy the story

* * *

Chapter 6: Suichi Minamino! Or I should call u "Kurama?" 

**Hikaru's POV**

I was making my way to Meiou High' cause Master Katsumoto told me that he was going there to gave the students some sort of conference about Japanese feudal era and all sort of fighting styles, the ones he teaches on the Sukiya Temple and I'm the only one that can get him because I have car and I'm over 20 years.

He just return and is working hardly giving a conference to a bunch of lousy students on Meiou High "What a crap!...huh?" I was entering to the school when I heard voices...

"DAMMIT!..." I hear two boys "Shut up shorty!" and by the tone of their voices they are fighting, or arguing I should say. Anyways, I'll just try not to pay attention and go straight inside the school. But when I was about to enter "Hikaru!" I heard the first boy calling out my name and for my surprise I think I recognized that voice #surprised# It can't be...I turn around to see "Hiei!" Oh brother! what's he doing here? He's not a student, oh! and the other one that was arguing with him was that ugly idiot of Kwabara..."What the?"

I couldn't help it, I just remain here looking at Hiei blushing really mad and he was staring at me full of love. I could feel it my body, the desire to be with him, to run right into his arms and kiss him with passion and I know he feel it too, by the way he look at me. "Oh u are that girl of Sukiya temple, don't ya?" Shit! Fuck that boy! That baka of Kwabara interrupted this wonderful moment.

"Hikaru!" Shit! #growls# "Hi...Master, how are u?" #smiles# What else I could wish to happened, he wasn't going to smile back at me (I just knew it, when he saw Hiei looking at me) Master Katsumoto lift his eyebrow looking at me suspiciously, like if he knew that Hiei and me...um, never mind. "You are late Hikaru" I just smile at him and make my way inside along with him (Master). Hiei keep staring at me until my Master and me disappear inside the school's corridors, I didn't turn around to see but I could feel it in my skin, all over my body.

#sighs# "Damn I'm tired! Why I had to come?" This is really a pain in the ass for me, I didn't want to come here but look at the bright side...he is here, my beloved Hiei.

"Don't ask silly questions Hikaru"

"..." #dreaming awake# "...**OWCH! DAMMIT ALL, WHY IN HELL U DID THAT FOR!**"Look what he did to me! he just told me not to ask silly questions but I don't have to answer what he says! But that's not all, before and after I yelled that I was on the ground, I was bleeding' cause I harm myself on my cheek with the collar I had on my hand (it was by accident of course). But on top of that Master hit me on my head and I wasn't on the corridors anymore, I was on the gym of the school, so all the students saw what happened to me. #embarrassed# "Damn!" I clench my teeth madly looking at my Master and he just smile at me "Perhaps next time you should pay attention my apprentice" Jajajaja...#growls# how funny #clenches her teeth#

Next thing I did was stand up cleaning my clothes and trying to stop the bleeding on my cheek, it was just a scratch but I was bleeding too much. "Here miss" I heard someone, he was behind me, I turn around to see him "Huh?" It was that emerald green eyes, red haired boy from that night days ago: Suichi Minamino I think it was he's name "You're bleeding too much for a little scratch Miss Fujimaki, let me see it" #blush# Sorry Hiei, u won't read my mind this time' cause u won't be happy with my thoughts. #smirks# I'm such a devil… But u can't deny that Suichi is a cutie and a HOTTIE.

He haves a soft skin and he is a delicate guy "Um thanks Mr. Minamino" #blush# He make the bleeding to stop using a white rag he had on his pocket, I could feel roses scent in it and in him as well. His hand was still on my face "HIKARU!" #shocked# Dammit! "Hi, Hiei" I was a bit embarrassed, Suichi remove his hand immediately of my face, Hiei gave him a glare look but when he notice the scratch on my cheek he almost jump to be at my side, making Suichi to step aside "What happened Hikaru?" Hiei ask a bit concern "Nothing really, I just fall to the ground and scratch myself by accident with my collar, that's all"

"Hikaru!" Master was calling me "Excuse me guys" I left them there and get to where my Master were "What is it?" He look at me seriously, like if he were studying me and then he #rumbling, groans# "NOT AGAIN!" I was on the ground but not because I fall by accident, Master Katsumoto throwed me in purpose #sword's clanging#

"**BLOODY HELL! U WANNA KILL ME!**" What in hell he thinks he's doing! "If you don't want to die so _'young'_ why don't you get a fighting position?" Oh no! Now I get it, he wanted me to 'get him' just because he want me to be some sort of assistant "Don't make me laugh gramps, only in your dreams you'll win me" #smirks# I'm just so confident of myself sometimes

**3rd PERSON**

'Stop looking at her like that fox boy' Hiei gave a glare to Kurama 'I'm just admiring her fight style nothing more' but Kurama ignore Hiei's advice

Hikaru and Master Katsumoto were fighting; well it was more a demonstration than a fight. Master Katsumoto was using a katana, but Hikaru was using only her fists and kicks, without forgetting her agility and ability on her movements, the katana's blade was sharp and Hikaru wasn't using weapons so she had to elude the blade's hits.

Hikaru was way too fast, more than her own Master. Well, it's kinda normal' cause Katsumoto is almost an elder compare to Hikaru who is apparently _'20 years old'_ but in reality she is like 900 year old...

#tremendous blasts# Master Katsumoto now was on the floor against the wall, he was breathing hard and sweat was falling all over him. The apprentice was standing at the other side looking at her Master. She was also breathing hard and all over her body sweat was falling, it was that much that she get off her shirt letting her slender body to take fresh air and the boys all start to blush. "#smirks# U were saying?" She looked at her Master but he didn't gave her any answer' cause he didn't had breathe, he just smile at her.

"OK PEOPLE! WHO WANT TO CHALLENGE ME AND PROVE THAT U LEARNED MY MASTER'S TIPS!" Hikaru shouted to the students and their teachers as well, while her Master tried to recover his breath and rest as well. She lift and eyebrow because no one wanted to 'challenge' her "NO ONE!" She shouted seriously, but...

"I will" A soft voice spoke behind her; it was Kurama, for her Suichi. "You? #smirks# it's ok with me, let's begging then" He get a fighting position, Hikaru on the other hand just stepped there knowing that Hiei was looking at her and her skin was burning because of that. Kurama also was looking at her interested, but she didn't pay too much attention and started the challenge.

They were fighting for a while and it was impressive the way they fight, it was more interesting than the first fight. Hikaru was concentrated but _'You are no human, don't you?' _A voice entered her mind _'What the...#surprised# Yoko?'_ It was scary, she fall to the ground by the impression she get "DAMMIT!" she started bleeding on her cheek again, she was breathing hard looking confuse all her surrounding _'#smirks# Don't look so far' cause I'm here, in front u'_

She stand up looking straight and confuse at Suichi 'Stop it YOKO!' she could read his mind, 'Suichi was talking to YOKO!' She thinks for herself

Kurama was looking at her seriously 'Sorry Miss. Hikaru' he said to her "#growls# Don't stand there! Attack!" But Kurama didn't move, so she attack him_ 'So u are Yoko' _

_'Yes I am, I'm inside Suichi'_

_'I just figure'_

'My true name is Kurama, not Suichi'

'#smirks# Long time no see Mr. Thief'

Hikaru was smirking, her fight wasn't that serious now, she was just fooling around with Kurama, he was too. "OWCH!" Hikaru was again on the ground, but now Kurama was above her _'I like this position Kurama' _Yoko spoke to both Kurama and Hikaru, so she could hear too. "WHAT!" she started to blush, her cheeks were like fire

"Stay calm, I won't do anything, I'm not like Yoko" Kurama smile at her, but he said it in a way no one could hear it, not even notice it

"SUICHI HAS WIN!" Master Katsumoto now has recover his breath, he stand up and 'Suichi' released Hikaru, who was a bit surprised. Katsumoto keep explaining things to the students, Hikaru didn't wanted to stay there so she get out "Hikaru!" She turned around to see Kurama running towards her "Can we talk?" She nodded, then they start walking until they reached an oak tree, they sat below its fresh shade.

They were talking for a while about them being who they are right now "So you are the mighty Yoko Kurama #smirks#" Kurama looked at her a bit serious and nodded "You know the story don't you?" Hikaru just smile at him without answering "But we aren't the same, Yoko has his character and I have mine, we are different in many ways"

"Really? #smiles# Anyways, u remember me and I think we still the same, don't we?" Hikaru gave Kurama a suspicious smile and stare "I think so, but your real partner is Yoko" After this both standed up, staring at each other seriously "Hikaru!" but she turn around to see her Master coming "Good fight my son" He look at Kurama with a big smile on his lips "Thanks uncle"

"#smirks# why didn't u told me he is your nephew Master?" Hikaru had an strange smile draw on her lips "You two know each other?" Both Hikaru and Kurama nodded "I know him, but I never met as a human; I know him as the silver haired hottie" After saying this words she turn around and walked away, she went outside the school's gate. Kurama's face was red, he was blushing a bit by Hikaru's comment _'...silver haired hottie' _It was about Yoko alright but no matter what they're pretty much the same. Katsumoto get a bit surprised but he just gave Kurama a comfortable smile.

Hikaru stepped in front her silver porche (sporty car). She was searching for her keys on the pocket of her jacket "You like him?" A voice spoke behind her from inside the branches of the cherry blossoms, she look to the tree "Hiei?" when she said his name he jump from the tree right in front of her "Don't look at me like that, answer the question I made to you"

"Don't yell at me, and no, I don't like him, I just know him that's why we were talking" Hiei stare at her serious, she move aside to enter the car but he grab her to him. He kissed her with passion' till they heard Katsumoto walking to there. Hiei released her and then get away, she move aside to see her Master coming, but he wasn't alone.

"Hikaru, Kurama will come with us"

"Ok, let's go then" Hikaru enter her car, but she was looking all the surroundings outside' till she spot something in one of the trees not to far, it was Hiei, after seeing him she left with a smile.

"My girl we have to stop at Kurama's house to pick up his stuff" She nodded

After a while they finally arrive at Sukiya temple, all the students were outside waiting for' em to come. As soon Hikaru get off the car her cel phone started to ring, then Master Katsumoto get off and his students gave him a warm greeting, the girls were like crazy to see their Master but when Kurama went out the car they all stare at him with eyes wide open and they all start blushing…"FUCK U IDIOT!" The moment was amazing' till Hikaru screamed out those words, the attention was now hers but she didn't care about it.

She was growling and clenching her teeth really mad, but soon that madness vanished when Reiji run up to her "HIKARU!" He jumped above her making the blond girl to fall to the ground "Owch! What in hell u!…" Reiji was crying "Hey kid what happened!" More concern than her Master she start interrogating the boy, but he didn't answer

Kurama went near "Hello there Reiji" The red haired lad smile at the crying kid "KURAMA!" Reiji shouted smiling back but still crying "Come" Kurama offer his arms to the boy, he took Reiji to the garden of the temple there the handsome lad was speaking to the child softly. Soon enough Hikaru get impressed' cause Kurama was the first besides her who could manage Reiji like that, not even the boy's gramps: Katsumoto had do it.

"May I speak with you Hikaru?" Reiji smile at them, and then he went inside the house. "Yup, what is it?" Kurama guide her to the garden where he was with the boy, the fresh air let them feel the sweet flowers scent. It was almost dusk, the sky had beautiful and funny colors…"So, what u wanna tell me?" Kurama stare the sky for a while before tell her then he look at her straight "What…happened back then?" Hikaru look at him puzzled and surprised "Back then? 50 years ago?" The girl look at her feet "50 years ago…my parents…" Her voice wasn't happy at all but she manage to look back at him straight "I loose my powers Kurama, I'm skilled yet, but my energy is gone, I can't transform back…" Kurama look at her serious but concern "Hikaru Fujimaki, the legendary…" she put a finger on his lips "Hush, don't say it Kurama" Now her voice was more soft than before when she asked Reiji what happened to him, but before he tried to say something else she went off leaving him more puzzled than she was…

* * *

It will be fair if u let one review at least,please? Bye then!See ya... 


	7. Who is the Master? Is it me or

Hi! Hope u all are ok,well...sorry to be late but it's here now,enjoy it!

* * *

**The Master Hitokiri Thief and The Fallen Princess**

_Something just isn't right  
I can feel it inside  
The truth isn't far behind me  
You can't deny  
When I turn the lights out  
When I close my eyes  
Reality overcomes me  
I'm living a lie _

(Pre-chorus)  
When I'm alone  
I feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel

(Chorus)  
Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we've built a wall  
Together holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall

This has gone on so long  
I realize that I need  
Something good to rely on  
Something for me

(Pre-chorus)  
When I'm alone  
I feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel

(Chorus)  
Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we've built a wall  
Together holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall

My heart is broken  
I'm lying here  
My thoughts are choking  
On you, my dear  
On you, my dear  
On you, my dear

(Pre Chorus)  
When I'm alone  
I feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel

(Chorus x2)

When I'm around you  
When I'm around you  
I don't feel together  
I don't feel together

When I'm around you  
When I'm around you  
I don't feel together  
I don't feel together

_**Together-Avril Lavigne

* * *

Chapter 7: Who is the Master…? Is it me or…**_

_**Flashback**_

"_Mom!" No, no please… "Dad!" #sobs# why…why this is… "**PLEASE DON'T!**" I-I have no strength left to…I can't do anything, they can't hear me neither see me but…why can I? For God sake what in hell is this? I don't understand what's happening…_

"_Master! Don't…huh? Noooo arrrrrgh!" NO! Not anymore, please stop! My-my parents are dead and Monk Danjuro is agonizing, he'll die on me #sobs# oh! Master Katsumoto please tell me what to do, no one can see me nor hear me; but not even you…_

"_SHUT UP! I don't stand it anymore; I'm tired of hearing u crying!" Huh? No, you're not the one I need to hear me, why? Why you do this? "#smirks# Don't be such idiot I didn't do it…" that expression of guilt and sadness "You are…the one they call Master?"_

_It can't be possible, I am the Master here "You know who is the Master, the same things u know is my own knowledge' cause we…"_

_Huh? She didn't finish but that expression on her cold eyes, how can I know what she feels? I can't see her but her face appears as an image inside my head and that face is the same… "…u found the answer, but if not you'll do it yourself, that is if u have the time to' cause u are running off it…" what does she mean? "…You'll soon disappear mate and there's nothing we can do about it, you were pure but…"_

_No no no, I don't want to go…not now; my beloved, I don't want to lose him. I was pure in flesh and bones, also in soul and spirit but now… "The one responsible will pay for what he did to my people but I can't avenge them, perhaps you…" She'll do it… Is this the answer? Is she the one, not me, not at myself, not as the one my parents raised? "Maybe, that's why u did it' cause I am u and u are me #smiles# but now it will be oneself…an assassin known as the Master Hitokiri…" Mas-ter Hi-tokiri? About what she's talking?_

"_Yuriko Fujimaki will be no longer the polite rich girl youkai, I won't be the princess that born long ago anymore, I'll be the Master Hitokiri…" Both…me at one time as a princess but now I'm an assassin, a bandit…#smirks#_

_**End flashback**_

"Mmm…" It's raining since morning and to think that Master Katsumoto will go downtown at noon to meet some 'new students', he said they are Kurama's friends. Oh well I think there's no harm to meet them, but I have an important business tonight. "…I'll have to do it, no matter what and I can't be late" #smiles#

"Hikaruuuuuuuu!" Master called me from downstairs "What is it…." Oh no! Oops I better get off "OWCH! Lemme go…" Not again! Dammit I forget to clean up, he will punish me again but my poor ear doesn't have to pay! "YOU BAKA! I thought I told you to have manners before and after training!" #growls# My ear! I wish I had my… "Owch!" #sighs, sobs# I thought he wasn't going to let it go, but u know what's worst? I fall right to the floor and hit my NOSE! "Hikaru! You are bleeding" Kurama rush to help me, he use a handkerchief for my nose and with that sweet smile of his #blush# "Thanks Fox…" #smiles# 'No need to my dear…' Oo? Mmm…that's an even much sweeter voice, a bit more rough; but I like it more, even more than Hiei's… 'I'm just showing my appreciation Yoko'

Kurama stand and look at me straight softly with a smile on his lips, I returned the smile and went upstairs. #sighs# "What a day this will be…" #windows opens# Huh? "Yoko touched you?" Hiei? Oh damn, I hope he didn't saw Kurama being nice with me; I hate that jealousy of his, he knows I'm his woman (well I'm no a property), that my heart belongs to him "Of course not sweetie, I haven't seen Yoko since long ago and Kurama haven't let him out" #smiles# he is now completely inside walking towards me with that stare of his…"Seriously Hiei he didn't…" Mmm #blushing madly# I think is just 1:20 p.m. and he is in MY room and I haven't it locked and he is kissing me... Shit I just can't elude him, not even make him to stop' cause not even I want him to stop it…he get off my shirt and my bra…

#breathing hard# it's been a while? Oh! Two hours have passed… "Hn… I have to go" He get off the bed naked, next he grab his clothes and when he was completely wearing them he went off, but not before he gave me a passionate kiss. "See ya later Hiei…" I sat on my bed looking outside, the rain has stopped and soon Master will go #sighs# "Well, now I'll get prepare, let's see what I'll use?"

Mmm, not bad I'll wear a black t-shirt (it's a bit tight) and black pants, also my black fighting gloves and of course that my shoes are black…well I'll go a bit dark today, dark like my inner soul and powers. To be complete I'll use my long black jacket with a black bandanna as well #smirks# It don't fit my hair too well' cause as a human there's no way my hair can be red with black highlights…

#knocks in the door# "Hikaru?"

"Coming, just a sec Kurama" Ok, now I don't look weird, I'll use the jacket and the bandanna later when doing my job "Well here I am, but I was wondering if I can go later Master' cause I'm waiting for someone to bring me something important…" Agh, that look of his! #sweat drops# he arch and eyebrow; hope he don't mind' cause if he tells me that is alright I can even skip that meeting "Well Hikaru, it's ok for me but I have to go now, perhaps you should lend Kurama the keys of you car, he'll take care of it…" #bows# Thank goodness! YAY! "Thanks Master" It was easier than I thought "…I haven't finish, may I proceed?" Damn, now what in hell he is up to? Well then ok…#nods# "Thanks my apprentice; well you'll stay until your friend arrives, when he went off you will go to the meeting with my grandson Reiji and I hope u drive carefully in your motorcycle ok?" #face faults# HOW DOES HE SPECTS THAT I'M OK WITH IT! #growls# He always do IT! But I can't complain… "Ok Master I'll stay with the kid and then we get off" Hmp! That bothered him? Well what he wanted me to do? smile at him? I just couldn't help it but to clench my teeth and that proves him that is **NOT** OK!

"Ok then see you two later" #growls# Oh well, I think I'll have to play a little game later to escape from that meeting when the time to fulfill my work arrives, and also to let the kid with his grampa and cousin…

After a while…

#sighs# "Is he coming or not!" #grunts# I'm tired of waiting, a half hour have passed and the night soon will fall, in a while, and that will be soon' cause is "6:00 p.m. RIGHT NOW!" #screams# "AAAAAhhhhhh!" Owch! Not again! How many times I'll fall to the ground! "Oops! Sorry Hikaru" Huh? Oh he's finally here "Just WHERE IN HELL WERE YOU!"

"I had to come the long way and I was preparing the portal for tonight, but now I'm here"

#face faults# "I just figure u idiot"

"Well let's see, we are going at nine o' clock, we have to go trough the Lost Souls Forest first and fast; next we'll pass the Skull's Sea Dragon Cave (the dragon's name is Hidetsugu) and the last is…"

"My parents castle, isn't it?" #smiles# I just imagine, he nodded so is true what I guess "Well after pass trough the castle at where we get?"

"Um…I haven't been there but I made a research and it's a forest not too far, it is really dark, all kind of plants grow there, the same on your late garden and it have a river, that forest is named after the purest soul on Makai vanished and it's name is…"

"The Peaceful Master Hitokiri"

"…huh? U know about it?" #laughs# if I know about it? I'm supposed to be the only one to know it really well, I know all its secrets' cause is my forest, that's the place where the princess vanished away after killing a few mad men that had something to do with my parents death; when she vanished I came out… but I'm still Yuriko Fujimaki, just that I'm not the princess anymore, I'm the Master Hitokiri and no one can know about this secret. "Well I also made my own research' cause I can't wait all the time for u to come Akira, u have your own life too and I'm not the only one that needs to _run _sometimes" #smirks#

"I guess so, well then I think that's all I'll be waiting you at the park downtown, you know the one…#smile#" #nods# "Ok see ya then Hamagushi, I'll call u later"

As he came he went off, and its time for me and the runt to fly off "Ok kid let's go and don't forget to hold on tight!" I put on my black helmet and the other one (my grey one) for the kid "You have a tiny head but that will protect u k?" He nodded smiling from behind the helmet and me, I just step on and ready to go "LET'S GOOOOO!"

As a matter of fact, I'll have to play an escape…

Not only for tonight, but for my own heart and feelings as well, I love him, I need to be with Hiei but something about it is wrong. I wish that tragedy never happened, now I'm different I just know it, but my feelings…have they...change? or are they really the same? I don't even know what I really want, if to have those same feelings or not…my heart has belong to him always and I haven't met other that makes me feel what Hiei makes me feel… #sobs# 'Help me…mom…dad…please, at least a clue…to know if I truly love him or is just a fake…'

* * *

Well see ya later folks...and leave at least one review please? 


End file.
